parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Simpsons Movie (Arthurandfriends Style)
Cast *Homer Simpson - Mr. Frog (LeapFrog) *Marge Simpson - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) *Bart Simpson - Leap (LeapFrog) *Lisa Simpson - Lily (LeapFrog) *Maggie Simpson - Tad (LeapFrog) *Santa's Little Helper - Robin Hood *Snowball 2 - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Russ Cargill - Donkey (Shrek) *Arnold Schwarzenegger - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Tom Hanks - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Ned Flanders - Snagglepuss *Rod and Todd Flanders - Quick Draw McGraw and Yogi Bear *Grandpa Abraham Simpson - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Krusty the Clown - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Mayor Quimby - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Clancy Wiggum - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) *Moe Szyslak - Rafiki (The Lion King; 1994) *Lenny Leonard and Carl Carlson - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) *Barney Gumble - Tony the Tiger (Frosted Flakes) *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *Colin - SpongeBob SquarePants *Cletus Spuckler - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Mr. Burns - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Waylon Smithers - Winnie the Pooh *Nelson Muntz - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Ralph Wiggum - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Kent Brockman - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Comic Book Guy - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Professor John Frink - Mufasa (The Lion King; 1994) *Captain McCalister - Banzai (The Lion King; 1994) *Doctor Nick - Mushu (Mulan) *Principal Skinner - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Armin Tamzarinan - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Otto Man - Nigel Ratburn (Arthur) *Dr. Hibert - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Reverend Lovejoy - The Pink Panther *Itchy and Scratchy - Bartok (Anastasia) and Flap (JumpStart 4th Grade) *Fat Tony - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *Lou - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Mrs. Krabbappel - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Martin Prince - Parappa the Rapper *Jimbo Jones - Tantor (Tarzan) *Milhouse Van Houten - Zazu (The Lion King; 1994) *Kirk Van Houten - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Mrs. Van Houten - Eva (The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie) *Laura Powers - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Hans Moleman - Rajah (Aladdin; 1992) Gallery Mr. Frog.jpg|Mr. Frog as Homer Simpson Mrs. Frog.jpg|Mrs. Frog as Marge Simpson Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Bart Simpson LetterFactroy.avi 001885279.jpg|Lily as Lisa Simpson LetterFactroy.avi 000630479.jpg|Tad as Maggie Simpson Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as Santa's Little Helper Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as Snowball 2 NEW Donkey.png|Donkey as Russ Cargill King-louie.jpg|King Louie as Arnold Schwarzenegger Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Tom Hanks Snagglepuss.png|Snagglepuss as Ned Flanders Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as Rod Flanders Yogi.jpg|Yogi Bear as Todd Flanders Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Grandpa Abraham Simpson Grid-cell-13509-1418933302-5.jpg|Arthur Read as Krusty the Clown Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Mayor Quimby Ben Ali Gator.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as Clancy Wiggum Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Moe Szyslak Timon.jpg|Timon as Lenny Leonard Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Carl Carlson 4602082-6248423626-tony9.jpg|Tony the Tiger as Barney Gumble three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3687.jpg|Jose Carioca as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon 2A1D636F-75EC-4629-BB6F-44044E64E178.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Colin Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty the Zebra as Cletus Spuckler Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Mr. Burns Winnie The Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh as Waylon Smithers Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Nelson Muntz Dumbo.JPG|Dumbo as Ralph Wiggum Louis.jpg|Louis the Alligator as Kent Brockman Sylvester.png|Sylvester the Cat as Comic Book Guy Mufasa Lion King .jpg|Mufasa as Professor John Frink Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2262.jpg|Banzai as Captain McCalister Mushu character.png|Mushu as Doctor Nick Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Principal Skinner Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Armin Tamzarinan Nigel Ratburn.png|Nigel Ratburn as Otto Man Tiggersithappy2.png|Tigger as Dr. Hibert Pink Panther.JPG|The Pink Panther as Reverend Lovejoy Bartok.jpg|Bartok as Itchy 4h flap sprite.png|Flap as Scratchy Honest John.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as Fat Tony Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad as Lou Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer as Mrs. Krabbappel IMG 0528.png|Parappa the Rapper as Martin Prince Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Jimbo Jones Zazu.png|Zazu as Milhouse Van Houten Swordinthestone_527.jpg|Archimedes as Kirk Van Houten Eva_penguins_of_madagascar_movie.png|Eva as Mrs. Van Houten Destiny_finding_dory.jpg|Destiny as Laura Powers Rajah.jpg|Rajah as Hans Moleman Category:The Simpsons Movie Spoofs Category:Arthurandfriends